My Turn
by RosaTheHimeRose
Summary: Sequel "Regret" / Yang aku ingat sekarang, aku bisa bersama Rin lagi. Disini, hanya berdua, dengan wujud yang sama. Tidak seperti dulu saat di mimpiku. / RinxLen /


Hallo minna~~

Rosa bawa fic abal lagi neh he he :3

Mungkin ini fic bakal jadi sequelnya **"Regret"**, yang belum baca silahkan baca dulu #promosi #digeplak

Ini juga persembahan buat Akanemori yang ga puas di fic kemaren -3-

Okeh,, silahkan membaca :3

* * *

**Disclaimer**

**Vocaloid © Yamaha & Crypton corp.**

**This Story © RosaTheHimeRose**

**Warning : abal, typo(s) maybe, jelek, alay, terlalu maksa.**

**Kalo mau maksain baca ya monggoh, tapi minta tinggalkan review oteh ;)**

* * *

**Len POV**

Semenjak kematian Rin, aku jadi sering menyendiri di kamar. Keluar hanya untuk belajar di sekolah karna sudah kewajibanku. Kenapa aku meakukan ini?

Oh ya, baiklah sekarang akan ku ceritakan apa yang telah terjadi setelah kematian Rin.

**Flashback**

Hari itu hari terakhir. Ya, kami tahu dari Lenka—kakak Rin. Katanya Rin akan mengunjungi Luki di hari terakhirnya—seminggu setelah Rin ditabrak.

Oke oke, aku sedikit cemburu. Walaupun aku juga kebagian didatangi Rin pertama kali, tetapi aku lebih cemburu pada Luki karna dialah yang didatangi terakhir, dan pasti dialah yang akan paling mengingat semua tentang Rin.

Baiklah kita kesampingkan dulu masalah itu, sekarang aku sudah berada di dalam kamar Rin. Bersama Lenka, Rinto, Luka, Luki, Gumi, dan teman-teman Rin yang lain. Aku tidak kenal.

Kami menunggu hari terakhir Rin. Pada jam 7 malam, Luki disuruh oleh Lenka untuk tidur. Luki pun tidur, setelah beberapa lama lalu Luki terbangun dan Rin meninggal, benar-benar meninggal. Kami menangis, kehilangan anak yang ceria dan membuat orang disampingnya bahagia adalah suatu hal yang berat.

Luka menangis, aku pikir hanya untuk formalitas saja. Luka juga memelukku, sial bajuku jadi basah. Tapi tetap saja aku mengelus rambutnya, dan ikut menangis. Aku sungguh kehilangan Rin. Setelah beberapa lama lalu aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menangis dan tersenyum, seperti yang Rin minta. Baiklah aku akan tersenyum, selama ada Luka disampingku aku tidak akan menangis, Rin.

Karna hari yang semakin malam aku memutuskan untuk pulang mengajak Luka. Sekalian juga aku mengantarkan Luka karna rumah kami searah.

"Len?" panggil Luka. Tumben dia tidak memanggilku 'Len-kun'?

"Ya?" balasku pada Luka.

"Aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir disini." Ucap Luka, tak berani memandangku.

"Hah? Kenapa?" tanyaku, kaget.

"Karna. Aku sudah punya tunangan." Ucap Luka lirih.

"Benarkah itu, Luka?" tanyaku sambil melihat ke wajahnya. Mencari mata kebohongan yang tak sengaja dia pakai, tetapi nihil. Dia tak mau menatapku.

"I—iya, aku jujur." Luka lalu menatapku, memperlihatkan matanya yang biru dan penuh akan kebohongan. Aku tau dia bohong, aku tahu. Aku tahu dia hanya cemburu melihatku menangisi Rin, tapi apa aku tidak boleh menangisinya? Menangisi temanku sendiri? Memang benar kalau aku menyukainya, tetapi saat itu dia masih temanku kan? Dia bukan kekasihku seperti Luka saat ini.

"Kau bohong, lu-chan." Ucapku. Aku bisa merasakan suaraku bergetar. Aku takut kehilangan dia saat ini.

"Aku tidak bisa, gomenasai. Aku harus pergi." Ucap Luka sambil berlari menjauhiku dan menangis. Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Aku berjalan gontai menuju rumahku, sesampainya di sana aku langsung tidur. Tak peduli mama yang memanggil-manggilku untuk menghabiskan makan malam. Aku tak peduli.

**Flashback Off**

* * *

**Author POV**

"Len, bangun! Sekarang sudah jam 7! Kau mau bangun jam berapa?" teriak Lily, mama Len.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah, hari ini hanya acara pemakaman Rin dan itu membuatku sakit." Ucap Len dari dalam kamar.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau sekolah, setidaknya habiskan sarapanmu!" perintah Lily lagi.

"nanti akan ku habiskan, ma." Ucap Len. Sebenarnya Len tidak ingin keluar kamar sama sekali. Dia hanya memakan sarapannya, lalu kembali ke kamarnya.

Ini sudah seminggu setelah kematian Rin, gloomy day sudah berakhir. Tapi Len masih saja mengurung dirinya di dalam kamar. Siapa yang tidak kacau, ketika kau kehilangan orang yang baru saja kau sadari bahwa dia menyayangimu, lalu kau ditinggalkan oleh orang yang sudah lama kau sayangi. Sungguh ironis.

Sebenarnya apa yang Len lakukan?

**Len POV**

Aku melukisnya, lagi dan lagi.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ku lukis, yang ku tahu selalu ada wajah Rin di bagian kepala. Rin Rin Rin

Aku melukisnya, walau tak sebagus aslinya. Aku melepaskan kerinduanku dengan melukisnya di kain kanvas. Ya, aku bahagia. Aku bahagia jika dalam lukisanku dia sedang tertawa, selalu, selalu tertawa.

Rin, apa kau bahagia di sana? Apa kau senang dengan lukisanku? Aku harap kau senang dengan lukisanku.

Sekarang sudah seminggu ya? Baiklah aku akan mengakhiri gloomy day ku. Sudah seminggu aku mengurung diri di kamar, sepertinya aku mulai bertambah gemuk. Aku tidak mau gemuk, tidak. Sepertinya aku juga bau, astaga seminggu mengurung diri di kamar membuatku menjadi bau tak karuan. Pantas saja mama tidak mau mengunjungiku ke kamar lagi.

Aku lalu mandi, membereskan kamarku yang amburadul. Setelah itu aku membawa kanvas-kanvas yang telah terlukis wajah Rin disana, ada juga saat Rin bersamaku. Hmm sepertinya bagus untuk pajangan.

Tapi tidak, aku akan mengirimkannya ke surga, untuk Rin.

"Len, kau mau kemana?" tanya mama saat melihatku membawa setumpukan kanvas ke belakang rumah.

"Aku akan mengirimkan lukisan ini ke surga, ma." Ucapku. Sampai di halaman belakang rumah, aku menuliskan alamat yang ku tuju—"Untuk Rin Kagami, di Surga" di semua kanvas. Oke sudah selesai, saatnya membanjiri kanvas-kanvas tersebut dengan bensin, dan korek api yang menyala. Dalam sekali sulutan, wussss semuanya terbakar.

Masih dalam proses pembakaran, aku merasa ingin menyentuh api tersebut. Wuh, panas. Tapi rasanya menggelitik, aku ingin merasakannya lagi. Ku masukkan tanganku ke dalamnya, terasa menggelitik. Tak terasa kedua tanganku sebentar lagi masuk penuh ke dalam api. Kakiku berjalan mendekati api tersebut, hasilnya seluruh badanku sudah termakan api. Aku tahu ini panas, tapi menyenangkan!

Aku lihat pada benda yang ku injak, lukisan wajah Rin. Yang sudah melumer dimakan api, aku pikir seluruh bajuku hampir melumer juga. Sampai aku merasakan panasnya api menjalar masuk ke jantungku—ku pikir itu api yang mengalir bercampur darah. Saat aku menutup mata, aku tak sadar aku dimana.

Oy, dimana aku? Gelap, sungguh gelap.

"Len, apa itu kau?" suara itu, suara manis itu. Ah, Rin!

"R-rin?" panggilku sambil mengerjapkan mataku. Dan yang ku lihat benar Rin, sedang tersenyum kepadaku.

"T-terimakasih atas lukisannya." Rin terlihat malu-malu, apa dia tau kalau aku yang melukis?

"A-ah ya, sama-sama. Memangnya lukisannya sampai?" tanyaku. Bodoh, haha.

"Ya, sudah sampai. Itu." Ucap Rin sambil menunjukkan kanvas-kanvas yang ditata rapi.

"W-waah, kenapa jadi lebih bagus disini?" tanyaku takjub.

"E-entahlah." Jawab Rin.

Ah iya, aku sudah mati sekarang. Apa mayatku terbakar bersama kanvas-kanvas itu ya? Entahlah. Aku lupa. Yang aku ingat sekarang, aku bisa bersama Rin lagi. Disini, hanya berdua, dengan wujud yang sama. Tidak seperti dulu saat di mimpiku.

**Fin~**

* * *

Yeay FIN! Yeah hahaha saya pikir ini lebih layak daripada yang kemaren saya tulis..

Yah walaupun gak di publish, tapi ancur banget yang kemaren itu hwaaa #ditabok

Gomenne Aka, kalau ini kurang dengan keinginan kamu.. kamu boleh kok bikin ceritanya sendiri #plak

Hehe, yang terpenting, Review please?

Flame juga boleh kok, saya sudah besar sudah pake c'lana dalam, jadi sudah bisa nyaring flame'an!

#ditabok


End file.
